Invisible
by Lylex96
Summary: Alexis isn't new to the school. She's been there the entire time, but nobody has ever noticed her. Follow Alexis on her journey to being visible
1. Chapter 1

I moved to New York a year ago. I moved from Indiana because my parents didn't want me anymore so they sent me to live with my drunken Uncle. I started going to the John Quincy Adams Middle school. My favorite class was history for many reasons. History is very interesting and because the class is never boring with Maya, Riley, Farkle, and Lucas.

I sat in the very left hand corner in the back. I was never seen, never talked to, never assigned any reports like the others, never given a partner to do any homework with either. I've been here for the rebellion against homework and when we wrote on our foreheads. I was hoping that when we wrote on our foreheads that they would see me, but they still didn't, even when I walked through school the rest of the day with 'Invisible' right on my face.

I came into class like any other day, but when I got to my seat, or where my seat was supposed to be, my desk was gone.

"Who are you? I don't know you."

I turned to see Mr. Matthews talking to me.

"What?" I asked totally confused. "Mr. Matthews, where did my desk go?"

"Your desk?" He asked with his arms crossed and an eyebrow lifted. "I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong class. That desk is an extra and another class needed it."

"But Mr. Matthews, I've been here all year."

"I know all my students. Why would I not remember you?"

"Because nobody knows me. I'm invisible to everyone."

"What's your name?"

"My name is Alexis Shaw, and I've been let down by too many people. I was hoping you wouldn't be one of them." I left the room crying. And I wasn't going back.

Lucas' P.O.V.

What just happened? I looked to Mr. Matthews and he just looked shocked. He went straight to his attendance book. He looked up with a horrified expression and braced himself on his desk.

"Dad? Are you okay, who was that? Is she really part of our class?" Riley asked

"Her name is Alexis Shaw and she is a student of mine that I have immensely let down." Mr. Matthews looked broken. He sat down in his chair and put his head in his hands.

Maya looked at Riley, Farkle, and me.

"Riley. Call your mom. I think your dad needs her right now." Maya said

She nodded her head and left the room to call her mom. I got up out of my seat and started heading for the door.

"Where ya goin cowboy?" Maya asked me

"I'm gonna go find Alexis. We've all let her down and I'm gonna try and make things right." I answered walking out the door to find her. I searched everywhere, but couldn't find her anywhere. I walked into the library, the last place to check. I didn't even notice those dusty bookshelves in the back until now, she has to be there, otherwise, she's not in the school anymore.

I walked in the maze of bookshelves looking for her, until I heard crying. I followed the sound and found Alexis sitting on the floor with her head resting on her knees. I walked over to her and knelt in front of her.

"Alexis? Are you okay?"

She looks up startled with tears running down her face.

"You found me?"

"Yeah. I did." I smiled at her reassuring her

"Why were you looking for me?"

"Because I was worried about you. We were all worried about you."

She looks surprised at me, but looks down in her lap.

"Thank you"

I smiled at her and sat beside her.

"So why did you choose to hide back here? Out of all the places in the school, why here?"

"It's loud."

"Loud? But, It's quite"

"Exactly. It's quite, but it's loud. The books are just screaming to be read. You can't hear them, but I can because I understand."

"How is it that you understand?"

"Nobody knows that these books are here,but they are and they want to be known, want to be read, want to be loved."

I stare at her for a minute and smile.

"Well, will you let ME get to know you?" I asked

She smiles at me and nods her head. I smile back and stand up offering her my hand

"We should get back to class." I said

She took my hand and we walked back to class together. When we got back to class, I walked in first with her still holding my hand. Mrs. Matthews was inside talking with Mr. Matthews. He looked very distraught still, but having her here was definetly calming him down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

Alexis' P.O.V.

Mr. Matthews looks up at Lucas and me as we arrive back to the classroom. He looked so shaken up, I didn't know what to do. I looked at the floor awkwardly as I found that everyone was staring at me. I blushed, not used to having people notice me. I felt Lucas squeeze my hand (which I hadn't even noticed I was still holding) and I felt a little better.

"Alexis?" I looked towards Mr. Matthews showing that I was listening.

"I would like to apologize. I have failed you as a teacher and I have failed you as a friend. I am so sorry." He said sincerely with his (I'm assuming) wife rubbing his back. It brought me to tears that someone was actually apologizing for not noticing me and that they were making an effort.

I tried to stop the tears, but they just kept coming. I managed a tearful 'Thank you', before turning into a blubbering mess. Lucas was lightly rubbing my back as I wept not knowing what to do next. When I finally calmed down, I looked to Mr. Matthews and Lucas and just smiled at them.

"Since we don't have a desk for you at the moment, why don't you sit in my chair and I'll have a new desk for you in the morning?" Asked Mr. Matthews

"Are you sure? I don't want to take your seat." I said shyly

"Don't worry about it. There is only ten minutes of class left before you guys go home anyways."

"Well, alright."

My stomach churned at the thought of going home. My Uncle didn't go to work today, so I'm not sure what his mood is like.

After class, I said goodbye to Mr. Matthews and went to my locker to get my stuff, when I got tapped on the shoulder. I turned around and found Lucas, Riley, Maya, and Farkle looking at me with grins. I looked at each one of them, not really knowing what to do. Luckily, I didn't have to.

"We were wondering if you wanted to go hang out with us?" Lucas said noticing my confused look.

"We feel really bad that we didn't notice you until today. So we want to make it up to you by becoming friends." Riley followed up

I was shocked to say the least. I must have let my mouth open in shock because Maya was pushing my mouth closed.

"Please Alexis?" Farkle asked

"Okay." I said quietly

Maya, Riley, and Farkle had big grins on their faces and started talking about where we should go. I looked to Lucas and he just smiled gently down at me. I lowered my head so that way he couldn't see me blush heavily. I could feel butterflies in my stomach, which was extremely weird since I had never felt that before. Must just be hungry.

I got the rest of my stuff from my locker, and we set off towards the place they chose.

Lucas' P.O.V.

My hand feels cold. Oh well. The five of us are walking towards the coffee shop down the road to get a snack and some coffee. Riley and Maya had linked arms with Alexis and Farkle was in front of them walking backwards so he could talk to them. Alexis would occasionally look back at me for help, but I just smiled at her and pretended that I didn't know what she was asking.

She was so nervous and shy that it was kind of cute. Wait, cute? Where did that come from? Before I could even start to argue with myself, Farkle had gotten in my face trying to get my attention. My focus snapped back to them and payed attention to what was going on.

"Are you alright Lucas?" Riley asked

I looked at her then to Alexis and smiled.

"Never better."

And we all went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas' P.O.V.

The smell of coffee and pastries was a welcome familiarity that filled my nose. I instantly knew what I wanted, but I would wait for the others to go first before I ordered. You can tell a lot about a person by the kind of coffee they drink.

Maya orders black coffee, but when she thinks that nobody is looking, she adds some sugar and creamer.

Riley gets a caramel mocha with an extra shot of caramel.

Farkle gets four shots of espresso and adds a lot of sugar.

I always get a white chocolate macchiato with a shot of espresso.

Our personalities resonate in our coffee and in a way, explain who we are. I'm interested in seeing what Alexis gets and how that explains her. We all order and wait for Alexis to order. She must not get coffee very often, because she is still studying the menu. Finally she goes to the cashier and places her order.

"I would like the Eggnog Latte special. Grande, please."

She pays and comes to stand over by us to wait for her coffee.

"So Alexis, why the Eggnog Latte?" I ask

"I like to get something new every time I go to a coffee shop." She explains

I smile at her and think to myself 'this girl is very interesting'.

After we receive our coffee, we all go sit at a table and start talking.

"So Alexis, what do you like to do for fun?" Asks Riley

"I like to read and play sports mostly."

"Really?!" We all asked in shock

Alexis's P.O.V.

They all looked so shocked!

"Is that a bad thing?" I ask

Lucas clears his throat and says "No! It's just you don't strike us as the kind of person who likes sports."

I blush and look into my coffee not knowing what to say.

"So what sports do you like to play?" Lucas asks

"I like all sports, but my favorite is gymnastics because I've been doing it for eleven years now."

"Wow! That is a really long time." Answered Riley

"What kinds of books do you like?" Asked Farkle

"I mostly like Romance and Sci-Fi, but I like all kinds of books."

"Me too!" He exclaims

"How's your coffee Alexis?" Asked Maya

"It's good. Can I ask you guys a favor?"

"Of course!" They all answer

"Can you please just call me Alex? Alexis is such a mouthful."

"Sure thing Alex" Farkle said winking at me

I smile and blush at that. 'I think I could get used to this'


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Girl Meets World/

Alex's P.O.V.

After we all finish our coffee and we close our conversation, we all stand up and head out the door. When we get outside we notice the sun has gone down quite a bit and it will be dark soon.

"Well, I better get home." I say as I look at my new friends. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at school?"

"Of course! We'll see you tomorrow Alex!" Riley says as she grabs Maya's hand and they head off together.

"I better get home too. Don't want my dad to get worried and send out a search party." Says Farkle

"See you tomorrow buddy." Lucas says

"Be careful getting home Farkle" I say

He winks at me and heads off. I turn to say 'Goodbye' to Lucas too, but he takes my bag and asks "So which way to your house?" I was very shocked by this.

"Oh no Lucas! You don't have to walk me home! I don't want to be a burden"

He just chuckles and smiles at me.

"You're not being a burden, so don't worry about it."

"Well, if you're sure."

He nods at me and smiles, so I smile back and lead the way.

"So why didn't you walk any of the others home?" I asked

"Riley's got Maya, if you know what I mean. And Farkle always has a device in his pocket for predators."

I giggle a bit at the image in my head of Farkle taking down a huge guy with some type of advanced tazer. Lucas looks down at me with a cocked eyebrow. I just wave it off and smile a little bigger. On our walk to the apartment I live in, Lucas told me all about his life in Texas and how much he missed it. I knew what he meant and sympathized with him without going into the terrible details. I actually didn't tell him anything about my family at all.

When we reached my door I turned to him and smiled big.

"Thanks for walking me home and keeping me company." I said

"It was no trouble. And thank you for listening to me rant."

"I didn't mind it. I thought it was nice." I said looking away as I blushed a bit. I looked up and saw him smiling.

"We'll have to do it again sometime."

I nodded and looked away feeling the happiest I had in a LONG time.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked

"Yep! See ya tomorrow Alex." He said as he turned and left. I watched him leave until I couldn't see him anymore. I took a deep breath and braced myself for the war zone inside. As I opened the door, a bottle flew next me and hit the wall, shattering it and glass piercing my skin. This was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucas' P.O.V.

'I had a great time with everyone today, especially with Alex. She's just so interesting and you just can't help but want to get close to her. It is so hard to believe that until today, she was invisible to everyone, even me.'

As I continue to think about today, my mind drifts to Alex's features. Her shade of dirty blonde hair that goes right below her shoulders, her warm brown doe eyes, the way she laughs and talks sounds a little rough, but is very endearing, and her lips which that beautiful sound comes from, are so red that no shade of lipstick could compare.

Today when we were having our coffee, she got whipped cream on her nose. I had to resist so much not to just reach over and wipe it off with my thumb. Maya saw it and started laughing and Alex was very confused so she looked to me, to ME for help. I ended up just smiling and touching my nose as a hint. The way she crossed her eyes and started laughing was so cute, that I almost jumped up and hugged her.

As I realized what I was thinking I slapped my forehead and groaned. 'I'm in trouble.'

*The next day. Alex's P.O.V.*

I came to school today, excited and sore. Excited because I would see Lucas and my new friends today! Sore because I got quite the beating from Uncle last night. He was angry because the woman who he had been sleeping with left him because "He couldn't deliver." He wasn't drunk when I got home, but as the night went on he drank more and more and beat me more and more 'til he passed out on the floor. He was still there this morning when I left.

I had to make sure that every cut and scar was covered up with make up or was hidden by my long sleeve shirt and long pants. It was the middle of August, so I am boiling, but no one ever asks so I didn't think my new friends would. Boy was I wrong.

Lucas, Riley, Maya, and Farkle only have History with me, so I didn't have to worry about questions until then. When I walked into History class, I was greeted with a BIG hug from Riley and Maya swinging her arm around my shoulder. I had to stop myself from flinching, but gave them big smiles and hugs. Farkle smiled and winked at me and said "Hey Alex.", I looked at Lucas and he smiles softly at me and says "Hi Alex. How are you?"

I smile back and reply "Hey Lucas! I'm good, you?"

"I'm good."

"Hey Alex, why are you wearing a long sleeved shirt? Aren't you hot?" Riley asks

I flinch at the question, but recover quickly and answer back "Nope! I'm actually really cold."

"If you say so." Maya says with a shrug

I smile at her, but feel a someone staring at me. I turn to see Lucas with a questioning look on his face. Right before he could question me, Mr. Matthews came in and said "Okay class, take your seats."

As I get to my seat and sit down, I silently thank Mr. Matthews. I steal a look at Lucas to see him staring at me with a look in his eye that tells me that this conversation isn't over.

'Oh boy.'


	6. Chapter 6

*Alexis' P.O.V.*

History is my last class, so when the bell rings and we're dismissed, Riley comes over to me immediately before Lucas can reach me.

"Hey Alexis! Wanna come over and hang out at my house?"

"Sorry Riley, I would love to, but I need to go home and do my chores."

"Oh, okay". She says a little disappointed

"Maybe next time?" I ask trying to cheer her up

"Definetly! We'll have a sleepover!" She says happy again

I just smile at her and nod, not giving a definite answer. Then I notice Lucas standing next to me, making me nervous.

"Why don't I walk you home?" He asks

"No thanks. I'll be fine." I said smiling at him

"I insist." He says taking my bag

I bite lip and just nod letting him take my bag. I start walking through the halls faster than necessary without realizing Lucas is trying to catch up and is calling my name. By the time I get outside, Lucas grabs my arm and turns me around. I hiss at the pain that shoots through my arm and grimace. Lucas sees this.

"What's wrong?" He says deadly serious

"Nothing?" I say even though I know he won't buy it.

I was right. He looks at me with a look that says 'really? You're trying that?'

"My arm hurts is all."

"Let me see it."

"No." I say a bit too quickly.

Without my permission, he rolls up my sleeve and sees the cuts Uncle made and the finger shaped bruises. He looks shocked.

"Who did this to you?" He asks with concern for me and rage for the one who did this.

"Does it matter?" I ask

"Of course it matters! The person who did this needs to be put away forever. How could somebody hurt you like this?"

"It's not uncommon." He looks confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I've had to deal with this my entire life. From my parents and now from my Uncle."

"Your Uncle did this to you?"

I replay what I just said to myself in my head. Dang it! I didn't want to tell him. I guess I have to face the music now. So I bite my lip and nod my head.

"Why does he do this to you?" He asks really concerned. I look at the ground hoping he doesn't see the tears gathering in my eyes.

"He gets drunk a lot and is always angry and I'm the closest outlet for him." I say getting choked up.

"But why you?" He asks. He lifts my chin so that way I can look him in the eye. He has tears in his eyes while mine are falling freely.

"I don't know! I try to be a good girl, but everything I do is wrong! It's always been wrong!" I say as I start sobbing really hard.

He hugs me tight and let's me cry. He rubs my back and pets my head softly. My body aches, but I don't care. It's comforting and Lucas is so sweet. Once my crying calms down Lucas starts talking again.

"You're not going back there ever again. I'm going to call the cops and have him arrested and you are going to stay at Riley's. I'll go get your clothes once he's gone okay?" I just nod my head. I'm so tired from all the crying that I just don't care.

He takes me by my hand and holds it tight, but soft at the same time as he takes me to Riley's house. Once we're there, he knocks on the door and Mrs. Matthews is shocked to see us.

"Lucas! Alex! What a nice surprise come in!"

"Thanks Mrs. Matthews. Is Mr. Matthews and Riley home?"

"Yep! And Maya! Are you here to study?"

"Actually, Alex and I need to ask you guys something."

"Okay? Let me go get everyone."

"Don't get Auggie okay? This isn't something for him to hear."

She looks confused, but nodded and headed off to get the others. I looked to Lucas and he gave me comforting smile and a small squeeze to my hand. When the others came into the room, Lucas had them sit down as he asked his question.

"Can Alex stay here for a while?"

Everyone was confused by the question.

"Of course she can, but why did we all need to be here when you asked?" Asked Mr. Matthews

"Because you need to know the reason why we're asking." He said. He touched my arms and looked at me with questioning eyes. I just nodded my head. He gently began rolling up my sleeves and revealed the harm my Uncle inflicted. They all saw my arms and gasped. Mrs. Matthews left for a moment, I don't know where and the others just looked in horror. When Mrs. Matthews came back she had band-aids and gauze to wrap my arms.

"Is this all of it?" She asked me with sad eyes.

I shook my head. "No."

"Who did this to you Alex?" Asked Riley

"My Uncle did it."

"How long has this been going on for?" Asked Mr. Matthews

I told them all the story about my parents not wanting me anymore and how they pushed me onto my Uncle and how they all were abusive. I cried a lot and Lucas just held me as Mrs. Matthews patched my arms up. Riley and Mrs. Matthews were crying for me, Mr. Matthews was shocked, and Maya was seething.

"I'm gonna kill him." Maya said

"Let the authorities take care of him. I called them on the way here. I'm going to go get her clothes then come back." Lucas told everyone.

Everyone agreed and he left to get my things.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucas' P.O.V.

I was beyond angry at her family for doing this to her. She is such a sweet and caring person. How could anyone hurt Alex? How could they hurt my Alex? I had to stop for a moment. My Alex? I haven't even told her how I feel yet!

Once I got to the apartment the door was wide open. I peeked my head in and listened carefully to see if anyone was here still. No sound. I walked through the apartment and it looked like a disaster area. There was broken glass everywhere. Trash was everywhere and it smelled like booze and vomit. I put my shirt over my nose and found the only clean room in the house. Alex's room.

It was painted teal with cherry blossom wall stickers and brown dresser and desk. I found several bags in her closet, so I packed all her clothes and things she might need. I hate it, but we'll have to come back for any other things that she wants to save.

I look under the bed to make sure there isn't anything important, but something catches my eye. Under her dresser is a diary! I reach for it and pull it out. The lock is broken so it opens right up. I flip through the pages quickly, but I stop when I see my name. My name? Before I can stop myself, I go back to that page.

" Dear diary,

Today I was noticed! For the first time people noticed I was there and cared. Sure it went wrong at first, but then Lucas (the really cute popular guy) found me in the library and apologized! Can you believe it? Never did I ever dream that something this wonderful could happen! And not only that, but Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle invited me to hang out with them! Me! I am soooo excited! Lucas even walked me home! Of course I got a beating for being late, but if everyday was like this, it would be worth it. I think I may have a crush on Lucas. Because whenever I think of him I can't help but be happy!

Love,

Alex"

As I read this I felt like the happiest guy in the world. Not about the beating part, I felt bad for that, but knowing that she likes me back is the best feeling! I still haven't told her yet, but I definitely am soon! As I made my way back to Riley's I had a spring in my step planning how I was going to tell her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap. 8

*Alex P.O.V.*

Lucas left a little while ago to go get my stuff. He is so sweet and kind to do that, and I feel really bad that he had to go to that awful place for me.

"Alex is there anything you need? I'd be happy to get it for you." Says Mrs. Matthews

"Oh! No thank you Mrs. Matthews. I'm alright." I smile at her gratefully

"If you need anything Alex you just let me know, okay?"

"I will! Thank you guys so much for helping me. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you guys."

"Awww! Alex!" Riley says as she and Maya hug me from both sides.

"Okay Alex! The spare mattress is all set up in Riley's room and we've made room for when Lucas comes with your clothes." Says Mr. Matthews

"Which I have." Lucas says as he walks into the apartment.

He smiles at me and hands me my stuff. "There weren't enough bags to get all your stuff, so you might have to back with me to get your stuff, or you can just tell me what you need and where it is and I'll get it for you." He says gently kneeling in front of me rubbing my hand. I blush and shake my head.

"There's nothing important there. I didn't have any pictures or anything sentimental. I might have to get my diary though."

"Is it a black notebook that you had under your dresser?"

"Yeah."

"I got it. It's in one of these bags."

I smile really wide and hug him. He seems shocked, but hugs me back and strokes my hair.

"Thank you. For everything." I whisper in his ear and kiss his cheek. I hurriedly stand up, take my stuff, and run to Riley's room and shut the door. I lean against the door blushing like a maniac and catching my breath. As I calm down I start putting my stuff in the spaces they made for me and smile to myself.

*Third Person P.O.V.

Little did I know that Lucas was in the other room holding the cheek that you kissed and wearing a shit eating grin. Making a plan on how he was going to tell Alex how he felt.


	9. Chapter 9

*Alex's P.O.V.*

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and a smile on my face. That was the best sleep I've had in a long time. No drunk Uncle screaming at me and calling me awful things, no searing pain from abuse, and no vomit-inducing smells. I get out of my comfy bed and make my way to where the heavenly smell is coming from. Everyone was at the table eating. I didn't even realize Riley was awake, so I was shocked to see her.

"Good morning!" I said to the family

"Good morning." They all said.

"Alex would you like some pancakes?" Asked Mrs. Matthews

"Yes please."

"So do you girls have any plans today?" Asks Mr. Matthews

"Well, Maya and I were going to go shopping and then meet up with Farkle and Lucas. Alex you are more than welcome to come, actually we were kind of hoping you would." Riley said as she looked at me with a hopeful sparkle in her eyes.

"I would love to." I say smiling at her. Her eyes and smile widen and she hugs me tight.

"We're going to have so much fun! Dad can we have some money for shopping?"

"Sure. Let me get my wallet." He gets up and hands Riley a 50 and offers me a 50 as well.

"Oh! No Mr. Matthews, I couldn't! You all have been kind enough to take me in. I couldn't except this."

"Alex, you are now a member of this family. I want to, so please take it." He says smiling gently at me. I tear up a little and take it gently.

"Thank you." Everyone smiles at me and we continue to eat.

"Alex! When you get back, can you play with me?" Asks Auggie

"Of course Auggie! What would you want to play?"

"Let me get back to you on that." I smile and giggle at him in return.

After breakfast, Riley and I go back to her room to get ready to meet with Maya and the guys. We grab our things heading for the door. I make sure to hug Mrs. Matthews and kiss Mr. Matthews on the cheek.

"See you later!" Riley and I say at the same time as we close the door.


	10. Chapter 10

*Alex's P.O.V.*

We met up with Maya at the mall and had an awesome time. We went to all of our favorite shops and got some snacks to hold us over. A few hours later, we were walking towards the movie theatre to meet up with the boys. As we were walking, Riley asks me a question.

"So Alex, what do you think of Lucas?"

"What do you mean?" I asked pretending not to know what she was talking about.

"We've seen how you look at him." Maya says nudging me with her elbow and smiling at me.

"Well, he's, well. He's nice and he basically saved me. He cares about me and he's super cute. I love the way he smiles at me and makes me feel all warm inside. When he holds my hand, it feels comforting, as if he's telling me everything is going to be okay and that he'll be there every step of the way."

As I say this, I get a far off look in my eye, like I'm somewhere else. Somewhere with Lucas. Then I remember Riley and Maya are with me and snap back to reality. When I focus on them again, they have huge knowing smiles on.

"Sounds like Alex's in love." Says Maya

"Yep!" Answers Riley

"I wouldn't say love." I mumble thinking they wouldn't hear me.

"You wouldn't? Why?" Riley asks. Curse her good hearing!

"Well, I'm only 14. I really like him a lot, but it's not love yet. Love has to build and grow with time. I want to fall in love slowly, not all at once. Someday I'll probably love him, but today's not that day."

"You're a romantic, aren't you Alex?" Maya asks. I just blush in reply. We all laugh and start talking about other things.

*Riley's P.O.V.*

It hurt a little talking about Lucas with another girl. But it's just something I'm going to have to get used to. I've given up on Lucas because I've seen how he looks at her. All I want is for him to be happy, and if that means being with Alex, then so be it.

As we get closer to the movie theater, I can see Lucas and Farkle waiting for us. We wave at them and hurry up to reach them. Once we reach them we exchange 'Hello's and I look over to Lucas. He and Alex are staring at each other.

"Hey." Lucas says softly to her.

"Hi." She responds with a shy smile.

I smile at them and make Maya and Farkle walk ahead with me to get the tickets.

'Good luck Alex, Lucas.'

*Lucas' P.O.V.*

Alex looked so beautiful, more than usual. I don't know why. I've seen her dressed similarly to this, but now... She just seems happier. I may also have to do with me being accepting of my feelings for her. Either way, she's breath-taking.

I notice the others have gone ahead, but pay it no mind. The only thing that matters at this moment, is Alex.

"How did you sleep last night?" I ask concerned how she did at a new place.

"Great! It was the best sleep I've had in a long time. And this morning, we had pancakes! The last time I had pancakes was when I was five. I love it at Riley's!" She says excitedly. Her eyes are shining with excitement and glee.

"I'm glad." I say smiling at her.

She smiles back and then looks away blushing. Then she looks at me with a softer smile.

"Lucas, I have to thank you."

I look at her confused, but let her continue.

"You found me in library and looked for me when nobody else ever had. You gave me friends and cared about my well-being, which is more than I could ever ask for. You saved me from my Uncle and even after hearing about my past, you're still here helping me. It means more to me than you could ever know. Thank you so much." She finishes as tears fall from her eyes.

I smile at her and pull her into my arms. She stiffens for a second, but relaxes and hugs me back.

"Going to find you was the best decision I've ever made. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have met you. You, who is so brave, and sweet, and kind. And I have come to like you so much that not being around you is painful." She looks up at me with a shocked face. I smile at her and gently caress her cheek with my hand.

"Alex, will you be my girlfriend?"

Her shock becomes happiness and she nods ecstatically and hugs me around my neck and hugs me tight.

"Yes. Yes! I'll be your girlfriend!"

I hug her around her waist and nuzzle my face in her neck. I have never been this happy. As we break apart, I kiss her forehead and take her hand. And we walk together to meet the others inside.


	11. Chapter 11

*Alex's P.O.V.*

This is the best day of my life! I'm Lucas Friar's girlfriend! Me! Never in my life did I think something this wonderful would happen to me. During the movie, we held hands, he put his arm around me, and I rested my head on his shoulder. We did typical couple things and I loved it!

After the movie, the others left and Lucas and I went to the park. We spent two hours just walking around, holding hands, and talking about everything. There was a horse-drawn carriage that was offering rides around the park, but we didn't want to ride it so the driver let us pet the horses. Lucas knew exactly where to pet them to make them love him, so he took my hand and showed me where to scratch.

At 6 o'clock, Lucas walked me home to the Matthews.

"I had a great time today Lucas. Thank you so much." I said giving him a hug

"You're welcome. I had a great time too, and I was wondering if you wanted to go on another date on Friday."

"I would love too! Just tell me where and when."

"Okay. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay." I say as I kiss his cheek. "Bye."

I go inside and close the door looking at him. When I turn around, I find Mrs. Matthews looking at me with a serious expression.

"What's wrong?" I ask, my smile fading.

"Alex. I'm gonna need to take pictures of your injuries and scars." She says

"Why?"

"Because I think you're going to have to go to court and testify."

When she said that, my heart dropped and I knew that my fight with my Uncle was far from over.


	12. Chapter 12

*Alex's P.O.V.*

I was correct. The next day I got a call from the government saying that I would have to come to court to testify against my Uncle. Mrs. Matthews and I took pictures of all my scars and even went so far as to take pictures of the apartment that I used to live in. We also practiced questions they might ask me and she gave me advice and told me what it would be like. The court date was this Wednesday.

Today is Sunday, so we have little time to prepare. I called Lucas this morning and asked if we could meet up, so I'm on my way to meet him at the coffee shop we went to as a group the day we officially met. When I got there the delicious aroma hit me and made me sigh in relief and excitement.

I looked around and saw Lucas waiting for me at a table by the window. The light hit him just right so that it made him look so much more perfect than he already is. I smile as I make my way over to him and as if he felt my presence nearing he looked up and smiled gently at me . He stood up and hugged me tight. I hugged him back and inhaled his wonderful scent, and relaxed in his arms.

As we pulled apart, he kissed my cheek and led me to my seat. Once we sat down he looked at me and asked "How are you?"

"I'm a little stressed, but I'm okay. How are you?"

"I'm good." He said with a smile while he reached over and held my hand from across the table. "Why are you stressed? Anything I can do to help?"

I look at him and smile and tell him all that's going on and what's going to happen.

*Lucas' P.O.V.*

I sat and listened to Alex as she explained all that was going on. I feel so bad that she has to go through all this even though it's obvious he's an awful person. I hold her hand a little tighter as if to tell her I'm there for her. Once she's done explaining, I get up and hug her to me.

"I'm so sorry. I was hoping that would be the end of it for you."

"I know. But at least we have undeniable proof that he's guilty. Plus, it also helps that Mrs. Matthews is my lawyer." She smiled at me reassuringly.

I smile back at her and hug her again. The rest of our time together was spent getting to know each other better and just enjoying each other's company. All that was left now, was to wait for Wednesday to come.


	13. Chapter 13

Wednesday came fast for the group. They prepared thoroughly and talked to Lucas, Maya, Riley, and Farkle to be witnesses just in case. After days of preparing, they were finally ready.

*Alex's P.O.V.*

As we came into the courtroom, the nervousness I felt became even harder to handle. Lucas must have sensed it, because he reached over and held my hand as we walked across the room. As we got to the divider that separates the guilty and the non-guilty party from the audience, everyone but Mrs. Matthews and I sat down. I didn't have Lucas to hold my hand anymore as we walked through the gate to our table. We all sat silently and respectfully as we waited for the Judge and Bailiff to come in.

When they arrived, we all remained quiet until they brought my Uncle in. He was lead to his table in handcuffs and a suit. I hardly recognized him clean, let alone sober. None of my new friends had ever seen what my Uncle looked like. I could hear them whispering to each other, asking how I could have lived with this awful, revolting man. Even clean and dressed up, he looked disgusting.

Soon after the judge had finished reading our case file, the Bailiff came over and we did the legal vows to "tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth".

"This is the case between Miss. Alexis Shaw against her Uncle, Mr. Thomas Scott. It says that he is being charged with domestic battery and abuse. Is this correct?" The Judge asked

Mrs. Matthews stood up and answered in my behalf, because I am not to speak unless necessary. "Yes your honor, that is correct."

"Alright. You may proceed in making your case."

"Thank you your honor." Mrs. Matthews went to the front of the room before continuing. "My client has been living with her Uncle for a year now. Almost every single day when she came home, he would beat her or do other things that would cause her bodily harm. Such as throwing glass beer bottles at her, burning her with cigarettes, not to mention the"

"Objection!" Yelled my Uncle's lawyer

"Over ruled. Continue." The Judge calmly commanded

"Thank you your honor, but I believe you get the gist of it. This poor child, a minor, has had to endure more pain than most people ever will. We simply want for her to be safe and for this despicable excuse for a human being, locked away."

"Objection! She can't speak about my client that way! It's not professional demeanor." Said the whiny lawyer

"No, but I'll allow it." The judge said

The whiny lawyer then proceeded to sit back down and pout.

"Thank you your honor. That is all for my opening statement." Said Mrs. Matthews as she sat down next to me.

"Alright. Now for Mr. Scott's opening statement."

"Yes your honor." The whiny lawyer said standing up and going to the front. "Mr. Scott here, has done nothing wrong. He took in his ungrateful Niece, when nobody else would. He provided for her, giving her food, clothing, a roof over her head, and a place to sleep. How could such a good person hurt his own niece? He wouldn't your honor. That concludes my opening statement." He then went and sat back down.

As the trial went on, all the witnesses we had were questioned and they all answered honestly. My Uncle didn't have any witnesses, so he had little help. Finally it came time for me to be called up to the stand. I went up to the stand and the Bailiff came over and did the oath with me. Then the questioning started, first from Mrs. Matthews.

"Miss. Shaw, when did you start living with your Uncle?"

"A year ago."

"And did you want to live with him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I've heard of the things he did to his kids when they still lived with him."

"What had you heard?"

"That he was mean and abusive."

"So when you began living with him, was he mean and abusive to you?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any prove that you would like to provide to the court?"

"Yes." I handed the envelope with pictures of the injuries and scars I've received through the year.

"Are all of your injuries caused by your Uncle?"

"No."

"Are some of them self-inflicted?"

"No."

"Then who are they from?" She asked genuinely confused

"Most of them are from my parents, before I started living with my Uncle."

"Where are the parents in question?" The Judge asked

"They know nothing about this, your Honor." Mrs. Matthews answered

"Then who has Miss. Shaw been staying with?"

"Our family, your honor."

"Interesting. The accused is guilty and will be sentenced to 10 years prison."

Everyone stood up and cheered. I looked over at Lucas and he had the biggest grin on and I ran over to him. He engulfed me in a big hug and kissed my cheeks and forehead. Then we all hear the sound of a gavel banging.

"Quiet in the court! There is still an issue to address. We need to settle custody of Miss. Shaw, which means we need to contact her parents and they need to appear in court along with the Matthews family. I'm assuming you will want custody, correct?" He asked Mrs. Matthews.

"Yes your honor."

"Then the court shall contact her parents and we will schedule a court date. But I'm afraid until that time Miss. Shaw will have to stay with Social Services."

"What?!" Everyone exclaims

The next thing I know, I'm being led out of the room by the Bailiff and my friends are yelling after me. The last thing I hear before the doors close behind me is Lucas yelling my name.


	14. Chapter 14

The next week was filled with Alex feeling sad and lonely at the social services place. She had little to no contact with anyone. The court contacted her parents and the next court day has been decided. Alex's fate will be decided a week from the trial against her Uncle.

Day of the trial

*Alex's P.O.V.*

It's been a week since I've seen any of my friends. I miss them all so much and I feel like I'm going crazy being kept in this facility. I haven't been able to leave to go to school or anything, so the only contact I've had with my friends and Lucas is through Mrs. Matthews, who comes to talk to me about the trial and to check on me every few days.

Finally the day of the trial came. I was nervous as I got closer. I haven't seen my parents in over a year and I'm scared that they'll take me from my new family and that they'll hurt me again.

As I walk in with the social worker, my friends all surround me. They all start asking questions at the same time, 'Are you okay?' 'Was it awful?' 'Were they nice to you?'. As I looked around at everyone and listened to them, I realized just how much I missed them and how much I love them. I really don't want to be taken away by my parents. Unknowingly, I started to cry and the next thing I knew, Lucas was hugging me tightly. I held onto him tightly as I cried into his chest as he stroked my hair and whispered things to reassure me that he wasn't going to let them take me.

"It'll be okay. There's no way that I will let them take you. You're going to stay with the Matthews, we'll go to school with all our friends, and we're going to go on dates every weekend. It's all going to be okay."

I made a sound in agreement and hugged him tighter as I dried my eyes. He smiled gently down at me, caressing my face, and looking lovingly at me. Then he leaned down and kissed my forehead and cheeks as I giggled at his actions.

Mrs. Matthews then put her hand on my shoulder and told me it was time, so I gave Lucas one more hug and followed her past the divider and to our table.

As we were getting settled, in walks a platinum blonde woman with an oblivious boob job and spray tan, and her husband that's so tan he looks Mexican with his black balding hair, mustache, and huge muscles. These were my parents, Lily and Kalvin Shaw.


	15. Chapter 15

*Lexi's P.O.V.*

When my mother saw me, she gasped and rushed to me and squeezed the life out of me.

"Oh my little girl! How are you? Did they treat you well?" She asked looking me over and checking for any abnormalities.

"Lily, don't smother her." My father demanded

She looked at him meekly and took a step back. "Yes dear."

He looked at me and nodded. "Alexis."

"Yes Father?" I answered

"Stop this foolishness at once and come home. I will not tolerate this behavior."

I instinctively went to answer with my usual 'Yes Father', but before it could leave my mouth Lucas and Mrs. Matthews came and stood on both sides of me.

"She's not going anywhere." Lucas said taking my hand

"We've got plenty of evidence to keep her with us." Mrs. Matthews says while putting her arm around me

"She's MY daughter." Father says

"Yes, but I love her like a daughter and I'm going to make sure that she stays with MY family." As she says that, tears are brought to my eyes. I feel so loved and grateful, that I just couldn't hold them back.

As the tears started falling, I looked to my mother. She had a look of understanding, sympathy, and love in her eyes. My mother had tried my whole life to protect me from my father, so she thought she was doing the right thing by sending me away. I've never resented my mother or hated her, I've always loved her; so I smiled at her as I squeezed Lucas' hand.

As Mrs. Matthews and my father argued, the judge walked in with the bailiff unnoticed. When he brought the gavel down on his podium everybody jumped and turned to the judge.

"Order! Court is now in session. So this is the case of Alexis Shaw, and we're trying to settle who gets custody, correct?"

"That's correct, your honor." Mrs. Matthews answered.

He nodded as he looked over the case files, and read them carefully. He looked up at us and scanned our faces, and when he came to me, he stopped and stared with a gentle smile at me.

"Alexis, why don't we start by hearing everything that's happened up until now. Starting with when you lived with your parents."

I nodded and the bailiff led me to the stand. Once I was up there he had me do the oath of truth and sat down. Once I was settled in I scanned the faces in the room. I started with my dad, then my mom, and then all the way to Lucas. He gave me an encouraging smile when our eyes met, and I smiled back. I took a deep breath and started my story.

I told them all about the abuse that I had received from my father for as long I can remember, how my mother tried to protect me, how I was sent to live with my Uncle, how he abused me, and finally how I met my friends and new family. It took awhile to tell the whole story, but I found that the more I talked the better I felt. It felt like I was letting my past go and grabbing onto my future.

Once I finished telling my story the judge asked me one question.

"What would you like to happen by the end of today?"

I thought about it for a second, but really I already knew my answer.

"I would like to stay with the Matthews'. They've been like a family to me ever since we officially met, and I don't think I could bear to be separated from them."

The judge smiled and nodded at me as I stood up and made my way back to my seat. As I was halfway there, I felt a hand grip my arm tight and spin me around. Once my vision steadied, I saw my father really close to my face and holding me by my arms tight, I could already imagine the bruises.

"You ungrateful brat! If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be alive! If it wasn't for me putting food on the table, you would have starved! You should be begging for my forgiveness and for me to take you back!" As he kept yelling at me, he also started shaking me really hard. I suddenly felt a fist hit my face and I was caught before I could hit the ground. I opened my eyes and saw my father screaming being restrained by several officers, my mother crying, my friends and family rushing to me, and I looked up to see Lucas was the one who caught me. I smiled gently at him and saw him saying something, but whatever it was couldn't reach my ears as I slowly blacked out.


End file.
